Sisters of the Dragon
by Rhettbutler
Summary: The world is on the brink and a young man must face his destiny and past. Elsa and Anna, Queen and Princess of Arendelle, reunited after years of separation. Seeing their home and kingdom safe and restored. However a person from their past has risen from the shadows and is in peril. Their brother. Now the sisters must go save what family they have left.
1. Captured

The Sisters of the Dragon

Chapter one

**Captured**

* * *

Hello fellow fanfic writers. My birthday was this week and I thought to myself why not get this story written and typed. This is my first story so please be kind in your reviews and I welcome any corrections in word choice and grammar. I would ask for no flames, but I have seen that go unheard on many stories. So I will just say for those who would rather tear me down then build me up I will just ignore your comments and keep writing the best I can. For those who give helpful criticism I will gladly welcome that.

All characters and creatures from Skyrim belong to the great minds at Bethesda Softworks. All characters of Frozen belong to Disney.

_"When characters are thinking"_

* * *

**Updated/Edited on 2/12/2015**

* * *

Pain. Pain. It was all he felt, as though he had the bright idea to strike his head on a gold brick wrapped in a lemon. He was to far from the truth, but you would need to substitute the lemon wrapped gold brick with the handle of an Imperial soldier's sword. Imperials he thought to himself. IMPERIALS he scoffed in his mind as he slowly came back to the waking world. The Empire, the Imperial armies both were long past their glory days. They once had ideas and beliefs that one time inspired the young man and had inspired many men, young and old. The Empire had created a unity that had, ages ago, once inspired all races with either fear or admiration, but now... He no longer knew. All beginning with the Oblivion Crises all the way to the treaty, if it could be called that, White-Gold Concordt. Of course the Thalmor didn't make it on the Empire. Thalmor. The young man didn't necessarily hate them, but he certainly didn't like how they treated others with their pious demeanor.

They were one of the reasons that gave High Elves such a high notoriety. Although High Elves didn't help matters when dealing with such claims. He had meet/encountered many High Elves before and though they were surely arrogant, most didn't go around kidnapping people, torturing them and killing them for their beliefs. Indeed, the Thalmor seemed to take things too far. Though those points will be addressed in the future of this story. For now we must return to the young man of the age of thirty-five, who is still fighting the black mists of unconsciousness.

The pain was less now, tolerable even, just enough for him to smell the pines around him. He could smell the cold frost bitten Skyrim air. It reminded him a someone of his past, the little girl he would chase and she in return would chase him, it reminded him of his home. He thought bitterly to himself_ "Why did i leave? Why didn't I just fight through the pain and take my responsibility?" _He then looked around and noticed the two soldiers flanking him on either side. Said soldiers were dragging him toward a wagon where there were other people were being dragged and corralled.

"Look! Sir, he's waking up. Should we knock him out again?" said the soldier on the right, he seemed to be wearing a lower ranking uniform then some of the other soldiers around.

_"Just a grunt" _the young man thought groggily. _"Come on stay awa..." _His thinking was interrupted by the soldier on his left, as well as the effects of being hit by the butt end of a sword. Not recommended to do that.

"No" the soldier said, the young man noticed he wore an officers uniform, though not a high ranking one. "He will fall unconsciousness again soon." As if the man speaking was a mage that had been study magic to see the future, the man the flanking soldiers fell back into the black mists just as they reached the wagon.


	2. Dreams of Past Nightmares of Future

**CHAPTER 2**

**Dreams of the past**

**Nightmares of the future**

* * *

As per usually I do not own anything of this story and not looking to make a profit. Just doing this for fun.

Frozen own by Disney and Skyrim/Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda

My apologizes about the delay on this story. Life has decided to throw a curve ball to me and my family. We are losing our house and my parents are getting divorced so writing has not been a priority for me. Rest assured though I will continue this story. I have BIG plans for it afterall

thanks to all who have read and commented I appreciate it all

_"Thinking"_

* * *

"Brother?" a small voice called. The young man opens his eyes knowing full well who the voice belongs to and smiles to himself. _"She is clever" _he thinks to himself "_To look for me in the kitchen rooms, but I'm cleverer."_

"Brother?" a small girl calls again while entering the cooking area. The cooks, chefs and servants pay her no mind, some even smile , chuckle or giggle (although the giggling would be more of the women and not the men of course). They were quite used to the routine of the Prince and his younger sibling playing this game.


End file.
